It is known in the prior art to provide an identification system on a train to enable the progression tracking of that train moving along a roadway track. For example it is known for vehicle trains, such as operative with the BART system in San Francisco as described in an article published in December 1967 in Railway Signaling and Communications at pages 18 to 23, in an article published in March 1970 in Westinghouse Engineer at pages 51 to 54 and in an article published in September 1972 in Westinghouse Engineer at pages 145 to 151, to include a train identification system on every train that actively or passively provides an identification to each station when a given train enters that station. It is known for vehicle trains, such as operative with the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport as described in an article published in January 1971 in Westinghouse Engineer at pages 8 to 14, to include a radio carried by every train to actively provide an identification to each station entered by that train. For a steel wheel vehicle train it is known for the wheels of each vehicle operated to provide an electrical shunt between the steel tracks of the roadway track system to determine the vehicle train movement and for a rubber tired vehicle train, it is known to utilize suitable contact devices which operate with signal conductors to provide an electrical shunt between those conductors to determine the vehicle train movement.
The present invention is intended to be first applied to control vehicle trains in relation to the guideway transit system supplied for the Atlanta Hartsfield International Airport. Some publications relating to the transit system equipment provided for the Atlanta Airport are
(1) Atlanta Airport Automated Guideway Transit System by John Kapala for the ASCE Convention in Atlanta, Ga., Oct. 23-25, 1979.
(2) Recent Applications of Microprocessor Technology To People Mover Systems by M. P. McDonald et al for the IEEE Vehicular Technology Group Conference in Chicago, Ill., Mar. 28, 1979.
(3) Atlanta Airport People Mover by T. C. Selis for the IEEE Vehicular Technology Group Conference in Denver, Colo., Mar. 24, 1978.